De tout et de rien
by Katoo-san
Summary: Après la guerre contre Aizen, nos héros rentrent tous chez eux. Mais Ichigo se comporte bizarrement, surtout avec Ishida ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cache ? Pas de YAOI


Coucou les gens !

Alors ça y'est, je me suis enfin lancée dans ma PREMIERE fic ! =)

Rho la la, comment je suis stressée … Mais bon, faut que je me lance, sinon je vais le regretter !

Alors je pense que, si vous aimez cet OS, j'en mettrai d'autres dans la même fiction, et donc je rajouterai des chapitres. Enfin si vous aimez bien sûr ^^

PS : Je n'ai pas de bêta reader, alors ne m'en voulez pas pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir, je vais essayer d'en faire le moins possible, promis !

**Titre **: Honte, Crise et Explications

**Disclaimer **: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo … Dommage que les persos ne soient pas en vrai =D

**Pairing **: Aucun dans cet OS, je commence doucement mais sûrement ^^

**Rating** : Je dirais K+.

**Genre** : Drame

**Contexte **: Ça se passe juste après la guerre contre Aizen, le méchant a perdu (enfin il est gravement blessé) et les gentils rentrent chez eux !

Les persos présents sont Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue, Sado et Tatsuki.

NB : Si vous avez suivi Bleach jusqu'à l'épisode 272, alors vous n'aurez pas de spoiler ! Parce que en fait le thème de cette fiction se base sur un évènement (que je trouve super important, sinon je n'aurai pas écrit dessus lol) qui se passe dans l'épisode 272 …

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Hueco Mundo, plus rien n'était comme avant.

Après la fin de la bataille contre Aizen, ils étaient rentrés chez eux, préalablement soignés pas Urahara, Unohana et Inoue.

Mais quelque chose avait changé, à « l'intérieur », surtout chez Ichigo …

Qui aurait pensé que, sur les milliers de coups de sabres qu'il aurait effectués, un seul l'aurait marqué ? Le seul qui avait transpercé un de ses amis, le seul qu'il n'avait jamais voulu …

Ishida, Ichigo, Sado et Inoue marchaient tranquillement vers l'appartement de cette dernière, les garçons tenant absolument à la raccompagner chez elle.

L'air était doux, une petite brise venait de temps en temps accompagner l'odeur d'un soir très chaud. C'était agréable. Personne ne parlait, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas : ils étaient tous très fatigués après cette longue journée.

Le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel, il était d'ailleurs d'une certaine couleur, qui était familière pour le Quincy. Sur cette pensée, il eut un petit rictus :

- Finalement, on ne peut vraiment pas se débarrasser de toi, t'es partout !, dit-il en se tournant vers Ichigo.

Le roux lança un regard étonné à Ishida, puis il répondit d'un ton las et fatigué :

- Faut croire que non …

Le brun regarda attentivement Ichigo après avoir entendu sa réponse. Le roux marchait tête basse, ses yeux rivés au sol. Ses sourcils n'étaient pas aussi froncés que d'habitude, et Ishida le remarqua tout de suite. D'ailleurs, quand le shinigami remplaçant n'avait pas les sourcils froncés c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il s'inquiétait. En effet, ses yeux reflétaient une lueur … d'inquiétude. Ishida pensa qu'Ichigo était sûrement fatigué, avec cette journée il y avait de quoi !

Le brun se secoua doucement la tête. Non, il devait sûrement s'imaginer des choses, lui aussi avait besoin de sommeil après tout.

De toute façon, pour quelle raison il aurait été inquiet ? Aizen n'avait peut-être pas été battu, mais il y avait une certitude : il n'allait sûrement pas revenir tout de suite, vu ses blessures et les nombreuses pertes dans l'Espada.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de l'état psychologique du shinigami ? Il n'avait jamais été proche de lui, alors ce n'était pas ses affaires ! Mais bizarrement, ces pensées lui semblèrent fausses …

Inoue jeta un regard vers son rouquin préféré, et se demanda s'il allait bien en voyant sa tête d'enterrement.

- Kurosaki-kun, est-ce que … tout va bien ?

Ichigo se tourna vers Inoue, et lui répondit en étirant un mince sourire.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Inoue, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Ah d'accord …

Sur ce, il dit au revoir à Inoue ainsi qu'à ses 2 amis car il allait vers une autre direction pour rentrer chez lui. Mais lorsque vint le tour d'Ishida, il tourna vivement la tête sur le côté, d'un air confus.

- Bonne soirée, marmonna-t-il avant de partir pour de bon.

Ishida n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Soit il était vraiment fatigué au point d'avoir des hallucinations, soit Ichigo était gêné en le saluant ! Ichigo connu pour sa franchise très … gênante justement ! Cet Ichigo qui n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Kuchiki Taïcho par son prénom ! Celui qui appelait Yamamoto Soutaïcho « Yama-ji » !

A force de réfléchir sur l'état d'Ichigo, Ishida sentit un début de mal de tête. Dés lors, il arrêta de chercher. Il verrait bien demain comment Ichigo allait se comporter, vu qu'ils avaient cours (et oui, la vie est tellement injuste !)… Mais non, il ne verrait rien du tout ! Ce n'était pas ses affaires ! Il souhaitât alors une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit à ses 2 camarades de classe et continua sa route vers …

- Mon lit !, dit-il en commençant à fermer les yeux. Il se reprit en pensant qu'il faudrait quand même qu'il prenne une douche … Non en fait le lit d'abord sera très bien.

_Moi : à partir de cette partie, je vous conseille d'écouter une musique superbe qui va bien avec cette partie. C'est _Stand in the rain de Superchick. _Bien sûr ce n'est pas obligatoire =)._

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se leva avec beaucoup de difficultés, vu que son corps était entièrement courbaturé.

« Pas étonnant, vu le nombre d'adversaires que j'ai eu » pensa-t-il en faisant ses étirements du matin.

En se levant, il fit tomber sa couverture, sur laquelle il y avait un motif très familier …

« Faut quand même que j'aille m'excuser, c'est la moindre des choses … »

Il s'habilla, et regarda par sa fenêtre. Le temps était maussade, la pluie et l'orage allaient à coup sur éclater cet après-midi.

« Le temps était pareil la dernière fois que j'étais avec elle … »

Il détourna ses pensées et se concentra sur ce qu'il allait dire à Ishida. Il sentit qu'il avait des difficultés à respirer, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Sur le chemin du lycée, Ishida pensait à son amie Inoue. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était plus elle-même depuis son enlèvement. Enfin, à bien y penser à peu près tout leur groupe avait changé. Ils avaient, comment dire … mûri. Mais Inoue … C'est comme si Aizen lui avait fait un de ces coups foireux dont il a le secret et auxquels on ne s'y attend pas. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir touché une seule mèche de ses cheveux … Rhaa ça le mettait en rogne !

Il serra convulsivement ses poings sous la colère et fixa droit devant lui avec un regard rempli de haine. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à regarder dans le vide, il croisa un regard.

Il fût tellement surpris qu'il ne reconnut pas de premier abord ce regard. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, il le reconnut…

Un regard écarquillé de stupeur. Avec aussi de la peine. Accessoirement, ce regard était brun chocolat.

- Kuro …

Mais à peine il eut le temps de prononcer son nom qu'Ichigo tourna les talons afin de détourner son regard de celui d'Ishida. Lorsqu'il fût assez loin, il put enfin réagir :

- Kuso … Il va penser que j'étais en colère contre lui, pff faut que j'aille le voir maintenant.

En fait, Ishida se donnait une bonne excuse pour aller lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais ça, il ne se l'avouerait jamais !

En rentrant dans la salle de classe, Ishida vit Ichigo assis sur sa chaise entouré d'Inoue, Sado, Keigo et Mizuiro. Ce qu'il vit était désolant : Ichigo avait la même tête d'enterrement que la veille, mais entouré de personnes qui rigolaient ça contrastait vraiment avec le reste.

Il espérait cette déprime passagère, parce que franchement si Ichigo continuait comme ça, il n'était bon à rien ! (Enfin si, à inquiéter ses amis, dont Ishida mais bon vous le connaissez, il niera tout en bloc). Le shinigami remplaçant ne pourrait plus chasser les Hollows, et qui devra s'en charger ? C'est Bibi !

Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Ichigo pour lui parler, il y eu un silence dans le groupe. Le rouquin releva sa tête, pour voir quelle était la cause de cette soudaine absence de bruit. Et lorsqu'il rencontra le regard d'Ishida, il paniqua. Le brun vit bien qu'il n'allait pas bien, et apparemment, il était concerné par tout cela (sinon il n'aurait pas paniqué à sa vue). Alors il engagea la conversation, comme si de rien n'était :

- Ohayo, Kuro …

BAM !

Sans un signe, Kurosaki bondit de sa chaise, courra à travers la salle de classe et sortit de celle-ci en bousculant au passage Chizuru et Tatsuki.

Ishida resta bouche bée. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa place, Inoue le retint par la manche.

- Inoue-san …

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir, Ishida-kun.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas ce …

- C'est évident ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Kurosaki-kun ne va pas bien et je pense que tu es concerné par son cas, sinon tu ne serais jamais allé le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- … (il remonta ses lunettes en signe d'embarras).

- Il faut que tu ailles le voir, sinon tu vas le regretter, dit-elle sur un ton franc, mais doux.

- Euh d'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais les cours vont commencer …

- Tu crois vraiment que l'important là, maintenant, ce sont les cours ?

- Euh … non tu as raison …

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je donnerais une excuse à la prof ! Allez vas-y, cours !

Ishida ne fit pas se le dire 2 fois, il fonça dans la direction d'Ichigo. Inoue l'avait vraiment convaincu, jamais elle n'avait parlé comme cela, d'un air mature. « Son enlèvement l'a fait mûrir, il n'y a pas que des mauvais côtés, même si j'aurai voulu que cela se fasse naturellement, dans la vie de tous les jours » pensa-t-il.

Enfin, là tout de suite il devait penser à Ichigo, à ce qu'il devrait lui dire surtout. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué mais lui et le roux avaient ça en commun : le fait de ne jamais exprimer leurs sentiments. Et c'est pour ça qu'il était dans un état pareil. D'ailleurs, Ishida se demanda qu'est-qui pouvait le turlupiner à ce point … Et en cherchant bien il eu une révélation, juste avant d'arriver sur le toit du lycée, là ou tout leur groupe avait l'habitude de manger.

« Mais oui, ça ne peut qu'être ça … »

Il poussa la porte et chercha du regard une chevelure flamboyante.

Il pleuvait des cordes, et c'est à peine si on voyait à 50 mètres devant soi. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de vent. Il chercha attentivement, pour être sur de partir chercher dans un autre endroit.

Et soudain il la vit.

Cette chevelure était affalée au sol, comme s'il elle luttait pour garder sa couleur d'origine. Ishida regarda alors le reste du corps, et il fut … peiné de voir Ichigo comme cela.

Ce dernier tentait de s'accrocher au grillage de sécurité, au bord du toit. Il avait la tête baissée, et semblait desespéré. Ishida s'approcha alors doucement de lui, et c'est là qu'il pût entendre Ichigo. Il respirait bruyamment, comme s'il avait …

« Il fait une crise d'hyperventilation ! », pensa-t-il affolé.

Il connaissait ces symptômes. Cela arrivait souvent lorsque l'on était dans un état de stress intense. Il en avait fait quelques unes lorsqu'il était enfant, et son grand-père lui avait expliqué en gros ce qu'il fallait faire si jamais cela arrivait.

« Je n'ai pas de sac en papier sur moi, et le temps que j'arrive en classe en demander un, ça prendra trop de temps » réfléchit-il rapidement. Il soupira. « Alors il ne me reste plus que cette solution … »

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Ichigo. Celui-ci se retourna doucement et paniqua encore plus lorsqu'il vit que c'était Ishida. Mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il l'emprisonna de ses bras en l'enlaçant.

Sur le coup, Ichigo ne put réagir. Puis il essaya de se débattre, mais avec sa crise il était très faible. Alors il abandonna très vite. Ishida parla alors :

- Écoutes ma respiration, calque toi sur elle, calme toi et ne panique pas. Maintenant écoute moi bien …

Alors Ishida commença à respirer calmement, et pour qu'Ichigo sente sa respiration (car il y avait du bruit à l'extérieur avec le vent et la pluie, il ne pouvait pas entendre sa respiration) il mit la main d'Ichigo sur son cœur et rapprocha Ichigo contre celui-ci, pour qu'il sente son torse se soulever et descendre.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux mais la seconde d'après il fit ce qu'Ishida lui demandait.

Petit à petit, cet exercice de respiration commença à faire son effet, de plus la météo semblait se calmer, la pluie cessa et des minuscules rayons de soleil apparaissaient. Bientôt, on n'entendait plus que les respirations d'Ishida et d'Ichigo totalement synchrones. Ichigo finit par s'appaiser totalement au bout de quelques minutes.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ishida commença son petit discours :

- Bon, écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire, parce que je ne vais pas le répéter 2 fois …

Ichigo ouvrit ses yeux, car pendant leur exercice il les avait fermés pour mieux se concentrer sur la respiration d'Ishida. Ce dernier avait du mal à continuer, ce qu'il allait dire était extrêmement gênant et il le savait ! Pourtant, il prit son courage à deux mains, mit sa fierté de côté et se lança :

- Tu sais que tu es mon premier ami ? Oui je sais, tu dois te dire « Mais n'importe quoi, à chaque fois qu'on se voit, on se dispute ! ». Pourtant je ne te déteste pas. Tu m'as fait rencontrer beaucoup de personnes, comme Inoue, Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro et toutes les personnes reliées à la Soul Society comme Urahara, Yoruichi et tant d'autres ! Je parais peut être antisociable comme ça à première vue, mais pas du tout, au contraire ! Je ne sais pas comment exprimer mes sentiments, comme toi en fait, c'est tout …

Ichigo sourit faiblement face à cette remarque.

- Donc je veux que tu saches que, quoi tu me fasses, quoique que tu me dises je serais peut-être un peu fâché sur le coup, mais … Tu seras toujours un ami pour moi. Alors pour ton zanpakuto que tu as planté dans mon ventre …

Ichigo se crispa en entendant cette phrase. « Kuso, je n'aurai pas du le dire comme ça, vite faut que je continue ! » pensa Ichida.

- … je te pardonne pour ce que tu as fait. Mais en fait je ne devrais pas dire « tu ». C'est bel et bien ton Hollow intérieur qui a fait ça, et je le savais ! Alors je suis quand même allé « te » voir pour t'empêcher de … devenir un monstre dans tes actes … J'ai bien essayé mais apparemment tu ne m'as pas entendu. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Je dirais que c'est plutôt de la mienne, puisque je n'ai pas réussi la tâche que je me suis donné … Je n'ai peut-être, pas été assez convaincant …

En tout cas, si tu doutes encore de ma sincérité, est-ce que tu penses que j'aurai mentit en te disant tout ça et en t'aidant face à cette crise d'hyperventilation que tu as eue tout à l'heure ?

Ichigo soupira un long moment après cette tirade. Puis il prit la parole

- Tu parles trop Ishida …

- NANI ?

- On dirait une radio avec une batterie illimitée, dit-il en ricanant.

- Teme …

- Mais … Merci

Ishida n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ichigo le remerciait ?

- Merci … beaucoup. Tu fais également partit de mes amis les plus proches avec Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro et Inoue.

Ichigo se redressa pour faire face à Ishida. Et le brun eu le soulagement de le voir sourire, tout simplement. Il avait réussi sa tâche cette fois ci !

- Baka, ne nous fait plus une frayeur pareille ! Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi, tu sais ?

- Pourtant c'est toi qui est venu …ajouta le rouquin malicieusement.

- … Rhoo, ça va hein ! C'est Inoue qui m'a forcé à y aller, c'est tout !

- Mais oui c'est ça ! dit-il en rigolant.

- Bon, comme tu vas mieux, on peut retourner en cours alors ! annonça Ishida en se levant, et en changeant subtilement de sujet.

Mais il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Il baissa son regard pour voir la main d'Ichigo retenir un pan de son pantalon.

- Est-ce que … on peut rester un moment ici ? marmona Ichigo en baissant sa tête, presque honteusement.

Ishida le fixa pendant quelques instants. Il avait vachement besoin de repos a cause de la crise qu'il a eu tout à l'heure. Alors il répondit :

- Hmm, mouais si tu veux …

Ichigo lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance, et s'allongea à même le sol pour regarder le ciel. Le brun fit de même, en se plaçant à côté de lui.

Après un moment de silence, le Quincy finit par murmurer :

- Je crois que je te comprends un peu mieux maintenant … Ichigo.

Le shinigami remplaçant fut surpris par l'utilisation de son prénom. Mais il se reprit très vite, et lui répondit :

- Je crois que moi aussi j'arrive à mieux te comprendre, Uryuu.

Ils sourirent tous les deux en pensant qu'une explication face à face peut être gênante, mais qu'elle est la meilleure des solutions !

_**Fin**_

WOUUHOU je ne pensais pas du tout que ça allait faire 7 pages Word quand même ! Je suis étonnée de moi-même =)

Bon ben, ça y'est j'ai fini ma première fic, et je trouve que ce n'est pas un désastre ! =D

M'enfin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles en me laissant des reviews !

Si vous n'avez pas aimé, dîtes moi quelles sont les choses que je peux améliorer et ainsi refaire une autre fic plus agréable à lire ! Merci d'avance !

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne journée (ou bonne nuit car je poste cette histoire à 00h50 quand même XD) et à très bientôt j'espère !


End file.
